The Miraculous Helper
by TeaQueen2112
Summary: When Nino made the bet with Alya he never actually expected to win. How will this change his relationship with Adrien, Alya and most of all Marinette. Adrien/Mari with some tiny hints of Nino/Alya. Requested by Shiranai Atsune. More chapters will be added.
1. Chapter 1

Nino couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

It had been an average Tuesday and as normal another Akuma attack had happened and nothing seemed out of place. However this time it had been different.

It had started in their home class and he, Alya and Marinette were conversing about who the mysterious Ladybug could be. She had made the news again last night as she and Chat Noir had saved the mayor from a crazed technology themed villain.

"I think it's a student." Alya said bringing up her website and all the research she had done on finding out who was the hero who saved them time and time again.

Nino rolled his eyes. Personally he didn't really care who was under it he was just glad someone was saving them on a daily basis.

"You can research all you want but you'll never get her." Nino said fiddling with his phone pulling up a video. He showed them and it was of a person who had come very close to catching her de-transform but they just missed her. Alya looked annoyed and began to point out features that she could identify but while she was making her theories Marinette looked puzzled on the outside she was freaking out on the inside. She had no idea that there had been videos so close to exposing her.

"Why don't you try then hot shot?" She said taking her eyes of her screen and beginning to type something down. She then quickly glanced up to Nino who was caught off guard by the suddenness of her quip.

"I have better things to do with my time, like work on my music." He said casually. This sparked the light bulb in her head which meant she was plotting something.

"Let's make a bet. If you can find out who Ladybug is I'll let you advertise your DJ services on my site. Do you realise how many hits I get per day?" She said smugly. This would be the way to get him to agree. While she doubted that he would be able to do it she needed all the help she could get in cracking the mystery.

Nino thought about it for a moment. While it would be an opportunity to boost his music it seemed so unlikely, near impossible. After debating himself for about a minute he finally decided what he would do. His eyes then wandered down to the view per page bar she mentioned and his mind was practically made up for him.

"It's a deal." He said determined to win this bet. It was a win-win situation. Even if he did lose, he didn't have to do anything embarrassing for her so they were all good.

"Come on Nino, What if you get into danger and Ladybug can't save you?" Marinette butted in trying to get her friends to stop trying to expose her double life.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Now the real question. Where do I start try-" He was suddenly interrupted by a sudden loud noise coming from outside of the school. All the students looked outside to see a giant bear like creature attacking the outside of the school. It was defiantly an akuma.

Marinette looked nervously at Nino and Alya before sneaking out of the room. She needed to be careful now, if she get rid of the threat quickly enough Nino wouldn't have the chance to find out who she was. She slipped out while the students and their teacher were busy trying to figure out what or rather who it was.

As the teacher began to usher them out of the room and to a more secure location Nino took an opportunity of all the commotion to slip away by himself and see who was she really was. He looked around and hid in an empty class room. Luckily for him there was a window so he could view what was going on in the main courtyard.

The ground was vibrating as the large monster began to rampage throughout the school. It was bigger then your average villain. If Nino had to make a guess at it he would say that it was at least 8ft tall. It looked like a giant bird like creature. It was using its wings like blades slicing through metal like it was nothing.

It came so close to opening the door to his safe room but thankfully someone was pulling him back with a brightly coloured yo-yo. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw what had saved him. The Ladybug had finally joined the party.

He tried to position himself so that he wouldn't be seen by Ladybug but that he would be able to see if the fight was coming anywhere nearing his hiding spot.

As their battle raged on he noticed that Chat Noir had joined that fight as well, doing flips and amazing acrobatics with his staff. Nino also mentally noted that he and Ladybug acted like a well-oiled machine. Fighting alongside each other while also helping each other if in a sticky spot. While one was trying to hold down the bird the other was attcking it, trying to search out the item which the evil butterfly was causing all of this. Nino really did admire the chemistry they had.

He watched in awe but then he only had a split second before he realised a chair was being throw right at the window he was staring out off. He ducked as the glass shattered above his head. He got one or two small scratches on his arms but nothing too major.

When his blood decided to finally form a scab he looked out only to find with disappointment that the battle had been won. There was a random stranger who was lying on the ground as the superhero duo did their signature fist bump.

The battle was over and it was clear that the both of them were exhausted.

"Nice work Chat." She said taking a moment to allow her body to recollect the oxygen it had lost. She felt like she could pass out at any given moment but she was reminded by a high pitched beeping noise near her ear that she couldn't stay for much longer.

"Until we meet again my Lady." Chat said playfully while also looking down at his blinking ring.

Out of all the things Nino expected, running into the classroom he was using as a hiding space was one of them. He began to have a meltdown. He needed a place to hide and fast. His eyes scanned the room before he noted that the teacher's desk had some space under it. He quickly crawled under it and held his breath. He didn't actually expect to get this close to Ladybug.

He heard the door open and a weird mystical noise that followed it, he didn't dare look up yet. He was afraid that she would see him if he looked up too soon. The silence was filled by two voices. One familiar one not quite so.

"Boy that sure was a tough fight Marinette." Said Tikki yawning and giving a big stretch. Big battles like this always tired her out. From where Nino was he could see the feet and the normally red and black footwear to a more normal looking shoe. Nino didn't know why but he could have sworn he knew them from somewhere. He stopped his thinking about the shoes when he suddenly thought about what the voice had just said.

Nino must have misheard the voice. He could have just sworn that it said Marinette was the elusive Ladybug. That just seemed too unusual. And the school had just been attacked by a giant, rampaging bear. And for the past year or so it had been attacked by various villains. At one point the villain was a 5 year old. The fact that this was normal truly made him wonder how it came to this.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I got it over with quickly. Nino and Alya were starting to dig into it." Mari said looking around just to make sure that no one was in the room. She probably should have checked beforehand but when it came to de-transformations time always seemed to be against her. She opened her side purse and let Tikki go into it and rest.

Nino was having trouble comprehending all of it. He didn't even notice that his jaw had dropped and was hanging wide open. It had been her all along. She had been saving Paris while still being their friend. Then again with the amount of classes she missed and the pile of excesses she gave it should have been pretty obvious. He had no idea what he should do with this information.

He could go and tell Alya first but then again it was more than likely she wouldn't believe it. He could just picture the way she would laugh at him. He could go tell Adrien who his secret love was but then again it could be bad if he didn't have any evidence to back it up and he didn't want to ruin things for them. He, just like everyone else in the class wanted them to bet together. He then thought of the best answer which would ensure that no one got hurt. He should absolutely go and discuss it with Marinette. There was no way he could just forget about something like this.

He couldn't go on like things were normal.

He waited until under the desk for another 5 minutes before going just to make sure that Marinette was gone. He got up and re-joined the group of students. The teacher didn't seem to notice he was even missing which he was thankful for.

He met up with Alya and Marinette who were apparently searching for him. He had been gone so long they probably thought he had been tore to shreds or something.

"So how did the bug hunt go?" Alya asked putting down her phone ready to hear all of the juicy details of his mission. She brought up her recorder on her phone and was ready to take his statement.

He began to sweat nervously but then put on the best normal looking face he could.

"No such luck, I'm afraid. I got stuck in a bathroom. Sorry Alya." He accidentally directed it at Marinette while answering the question making her feel a twinge of fear but when she had processed what he had said she seemed to let go of the breath she was holding.

"A bathroom? Well at least you tried." She said annoyed once again bringing up her phone trying to see if annoyed else had possible posted a video of the fight. Marinette carried on as her usual self making sure that everyone was okay and offering them some of her dad's special chocolate caramel cupcakes to lighten the mood. Everyone accepted (Except for Chloe who took the cupcake then gave it to Sabrine to throw away) and seemed to calm down and go about their daily llives, gossiping about the heroes who had saved their school once again.

As they were brought back to their classes they all noted that Nino was being very quiet. Even Chloe asked in her oh so kind way by commenting _'Oh wow finally some peace and quite now that the DJ shut his mouth and stopped playing his awful music.'_

As Alya and Adrien were preparing to take her down a notch and as much as Nino would love to focus on it there was only one thought going through Nino's mind at the minute.

 _He knew what nobody else knew._

 _He knew who Ladybug was._

 _He knew it was Marinette._

* * *

I re uploaded this chapter as there seemed to be a couple of spelling errors. If you do see anymore mistakes please PM me with what they are. It helps as if I look at at story for too long I tend to make more simple mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino had been thinking about everything all night long. He still just simply couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had been Ladybug the whole time. He had been thinking of how to try and get Marinette alone so they could talk this whole thing through. It was something that couldn't be left unsaid. He didn't want to just ask her to meet him alone because he didn't want people like Alya and Chloe asking why they went off alone together for a long period of time. It would seem odd and knowing Alya like he did she wouldn't stop until she got the truth.

He was tried and his face showed it. Both Alya and Marinette had taken notice of this.

"You okay Nino?" Alya asked taking a seat beside him. He jumped slightly as he didn't even hear her come near he was that out of it.

"Mmm…I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." He rubbed his eye and noticed Marinette walking up to him. He didn't know what to do so he ended up coughing try and clear the uneasiness from his voice.

"Do you have a cold Nino? I could bring you in some soup?" Marinette offered as usual. Not knowing how to respond he coughed again and nodded his head to indicate that he was fine.

"Don't pass it on to Marinette. She has a full day of stalking Adrien to do." She nudged her elbow into Mari's side and she went a nervous red. Nino knew that if Marinette loved only one person. It was Adrien.

That was his eureka moment. He would use her love of Adrien to get her alone and away from a crowd. And he knew exactly how to do it.

"Speaking of Adrien, do any of you have pink paper?" The both turned their head to look at him like he was mad but he began to explain.

"Adrien said something about needing it." He said trying to make himself seem as innocent as possible. Marinette instantly pulled out a sheet form her bag and handed it to him with the biggest grin. If it was for Adrien she would do anything.

The bell rang and their first class of the day began and while taking notes underneath his book he was forging Adrien's' signature. Thankfully for him they had similar writing styles. Once it was done and they were sent off to break he was the last one in the class room.

"Hey Nino what are you waiting for? It's break." Adrien said wanting him to hurry up so they could out of the class and away from the annoying blond known as Chloe.

"I need to make a call to my mom real quick to pick up some medicine. My throat is soar." He poorly faked a cough but Adrien seemed to buy it and he left without him.

He carefully placed the note in one of Marinette's notebooks. He knew if he left it out Chloe would see it and then it would more than likely be _'accidently destroyed'._ He left and met back up with Adrien.

The bell rang and the room began to be flooded with people. Marinette and Alya where talking about their weekend plans and Marinette went to write something down. Nino watched in anticipation as she took the note out of her book.

She picked up the note and felt her blood freeze on the spot.

" _Meet me in the Gym during lunch. 3"_ –Adrien

The pink paper fell out of her hand and she was experiencing a mental breakdown the likes of which Alay had never seen. The blogger only noticed when she heard Mari's breath begin to get faster and faster and faster and a small scream come from her.

"Marinette are you okay?" She thought that it had been something bad and was ready to fight whoever had left it but when she scanned it to see what it was she too began to freak out but only this was happy freaking out.

"Mari do you know what this means?!" She quietly yelled under her breath as Adrien was only a couple of feet away from them.

Marinette wasn't even listening she was too busy going over every single possibility that could happen. She had no idea why he wanted to see her but she couldn't help but feel that it was something good. Normally her mind would go to something bad but the little heart on the card was filling her heart with hope.

"Oh my god Mari. You have to do it."

Marinette looked at her nervously but she looked at the heart again and was filled with confidence. She had to do it or it would be over.

"I'll do it."

* * *

It was now lunch and Marinette had run from her class to meet with who she thought was Adrien but when she went into the gym she only saw Nino.

"Wait Nino? I thought Adrien wanted to see me." She said disappointed.

"That was a lie sorry but I need to make sure you came." Marinette was starting to get a little freaked out by this but she was also curious as to what he could possibly mean.

"What is this about?"

Nino took a deep breath and let it spill out.

"I know about Ladybug. I know that it's you."

She burst out in laughter trying to hide that she was panicking about being revealed.

"That's ridiculous. I can't be Ladybug I'm just Marinette." She said while a drop of sweat began to run slightly down her forehead. She knew she couldn't have been this careless. Nino knew what would break her away from the façade.

"I know about Tikki."

This halted her fake laughter and she did a serious expression on her face. She knew that it was true. He knew about Miraculous and he now knew about her. She didn't even know what to say. Her secret was out. If she was glad of one thing it was that it was a friend who found out who she was instead of a foe.

"How? When?" She started to ask frantically. She needed to find out everything.

"It was the last Akuma attack. When Alya wanted me to follow you I did, and I was in the class room where you got out of costume."

She sighed and sat down on the floor. Out of all the ways she could have been found out this was possible the most careless.

"I just don't understand how? How have you been doing this for almost a year?" He asked the barrage of questions one right after the other. Her eyes spoke to him with a look of fear and this halted his questioning.

"Please don't tell anyone else. I'm begging you." Nino knew he had royally messed this up as she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Marinette chill. I'm not going to expose you." He said and patting her back to reassure her that her secret was safe with him.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded like it was going to break but with the reassurance of his word she was working through it.

As soon as she calmed down enough she began her tale of how she became Paris's official hero and Nino began to see how everything was falling into place. When she was done she was waiting on the edge of her seat for what he would say next. What he said next was the last thing she expected.

"I want to help." He said determinedly.

"It's too dangerous." She told him plainly. No way was she involving her friends in all of the Akuma and Miraculous. She nearly died on a daily basis and she had powers. A soft and squish Nino didn't stand much of a chance.

"Not with fighting or anything. I feel bad you have to try and keep the secret all by yourself. I make excuses for you when gone or make sure no one else is there when you're changing." He suggested. He wasn't just going to sit back and let her do this on her own. It seemed like a pretty big burden to have all of Paris relying on you and having constant homework and Chloe to deal with as well.

"Really? Why? What do you get out of it?"

"You've done a lot for me Marinette. I would like to return the favour. And besides I can't just forget that you're Ladybug and pretend that everything's is normal." It was true. They couldn't just ignore the biggest elephant in the room for the rest of their lives.

"Fine. You can help but only if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Alya."

"I promise."

"Okay, oh I almost completely forgot. This is Tikki." She opened up her bag and let the little red and black Sprite out. She seemed reluctant but when Marinette waved a cookie she had in her pocket she was quick to jump out and meet him.

"Marinette. Are you sure that you can trust him?" She asked as she quickly ate up the choc chip cookie.

She gave Tikki a nod which suggested that she trusted him with her life. As she finished off the food she introduced herself.

"I'm Tikki. The ladybug Miraculous. Nice to finally meet you." She extended her small hand and Nino shook it trying to be careful and not accidentally squish the small creature.

"I'm Nino."

After their introduction they couldn't really think of anything to say. Nino didn't like silence so he decided to get another answer to a question he had been dying to know since about a year ago.

"So who's Chat Noir then? I could help him as well." He was excited about the prospect of helping him as well as her. He could tell by her facial expression that she didn't have the answer to that question either.

"Sorry Nino I don't know who he is sorry. I would like to know who I'm fighting with but we made an agreement not to try and find out who each other is."

"Not even a little peak?" Even if she could give him a description of his true form that would satisfy him but she just shrugged her shoulder and gave a nervous smile.

The bell rang out letting know they had spent way too much time in the gym. Another class would be coming in soon so they made their leave. They separated as so Alya wouldn't be suspicious that they had been talking with each other. Marinette gave the excuse that it was just a prank by Chloe and Nino told her that he was in the nurse's office, once again doing a fake cough.

They would talk more about the matter later. Nino was satisfied that he had gotten it off his chest but it would be different from now on. Everything would change for him and the Miraculous Ladybug.


End file.
